


Spike. - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, artwork, isn't he gorgeous?, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya





	




End file.
